


Pain Is Just A Temporary Thing

by Honey_Milk277



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Clementine (Walking Dead), Comfort, Cuties, F/F, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Just a coping mechanism before the final episode drops, Lesbian Wreck Violet, One Shot, Violentine, Vi’s just worried for her girlfriend, We all are tho tbh, clementine/violet - Freeform, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Milk277/pseuds/Honey_Milk277
Summary: Just a coping mechanism before the final episode dropsWhen Violet finds out about Clementine’s missing finger, how will she react?





	Pain Is Just A Temporary Thing

Clementine would have never thought anything was wrong if it wasn’t for the screams in the middle of the night that came from her girlfriends room. She would be awoken by the blondes nightmares, and waste no time rushing in to be with her and fight away the terrible thoughts that would often come slipping in after Violet had awoken. She’d sit by her side, kissing her forehead and holding her close until Violet eventually fell back asleep again, curled up against the taller brunette. Clementine never asked what the nightmares were about, figuring Violet would tell her on her own if she really wanted to. This didn’t mean Clementine never asked, in fact she asked every time for the first few weeks before she realized all she would get was going to be a soft, wounded, and frightened glare in response. She gave up asking and settled with just staying by her side.  
However, when she was once again awoken in the middle of the night by a particularly blood-curdling scream, she decided that she was going to get Violet to talk. So on her way to her girlfriends room, she began thinking of how she would ask.  
Alas nothing prepared her for when she reached Violet’s door and opened it to see the blonde cradling her hand and whimpering with wide, terrified pale green eyes. Clementine understood immediately and rushed to her side, sliding into the bed and pulling her into a hug.  
“Shh,” She began cooing in an attempt to calm the older girl down. “It’s okay. I’m here. You’re okay.” She began peppering Violet’s face in gentle kisses.  
She kept whispering soothing words and littering the others face in kisses until she felt the girl calm, slumping against Clem and nuzzling her tear-stained face into her neck.  
It took a few minutes for Clementine to speak up, but when she did she found her voice to be quiet and full of pain and worry.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked. She expected a glare as she used to always get them, but she was genuinely surprised when Violet gently raised her hand that had been missing a finger due to the raiders being complete assholes.  
Clementine took the hand in hers, lacing their fingers and raising them to her lips, pressing the back of Violet’s hand to them and giving a small kiss. She heard a small hum from said girl. “No matter what, I find you breathtaking.” Clementine said, meaning it from the bottom of her heart.  
She got a snort from the blonde in response.  
“That’s easy for you to say. You don’t think you’re a freak because you lost a fucking finger.” Her voice was laced with so much bitterness and sadness, that Clementine genuinely felt her heart squeeze in pain for her girlfriend. So, she kissed Violet’s hand one more time before deciding to show off her own damaged hand.  
It took a minute for Violet to register that Clementine was trying to show her halved finger finger, and when she did she gasped.  
“What... Clem what happened?” She asked.  
Clementine laughed and shook her head.  
“It happened a long time ago, don’t worry.” When she saw Violet’s still worried expression, she decided to tell her. “It happened when AJ was still really young. I had put him inside a car to try and keep him safe from a herd of walkers but... They were going to get to him. I got rid of most of them and got him out, but when I turned to grab him from the ground and run, I didn’t realize I left my hand in the door and a walker slammed the door shut on my finger.” She shivered, remembering the pain vividly. She felt Violet shudder and recoil as well. “I killed the walker, luckily, and managed to get the door open. When I got my hand free, my finger was severely broken to say the least. I grabbed AJ and bolted. It eventually came down to my hand becoming infected because of my busted finger, or chopping it off. You can see what choice I made.” She laughed quietly as she wiggled the stump, in an attempt to make Violet laugh. It didn’t work however, and Violet just frowned. After a few minutes of complete silence, Violet moved her free hand to touch the finger, but she shied away rather quickly. Clementine rolled her eyes playfully. “You know you can touch it right? My finger isn’t a walker, it won’t bite you.” She joked.  
Violet glared, but steeled herself and gently touched it. She ended up taking Clementine’s hand and kissing the finger and whispering quietly, “I’m sorry.”  
Clementine shook her head and kissed her girlfriends forehead.  
“Don’t be. And besides, I think it’s kinda cute we’re both missing a finger,” It took a second for Clementine's brain to formulate a flirt. “Shame that it was my ring finger that I lost though.” She gave her girlfriend a playful wink.  
Violet just stared, her eyes wide and a blush crawling its way across her face. Clementine laughed at her reaction.  
“I’m teasing you. Somewhat. The important thing is that no matter what, even if you’re missing a finger, I find you beautiful and I love you regardless.” With that she kissed the girl and got her to lie down, cuddling.  
As the two began to drift off, Clementine could hear Violet softly say, “I love you too, dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked ! I just wanted to contribute to the Violentine fandom bc ,,, we all know episode four is gonna destroy us and we need the softest things to heal our fucked up hearts


End file.
